


Five Things That Disappointed Jack O'Neill

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Above all else, he was disappointed in himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Disappointed Jack O'Neill

1 Jack was disappointed in his first slug of Guinness when he returned home from Iraq. It wasn't the balm he'd thought it would be. Pity, since it was one of the two things that had kept him going through it all.  
  
2 He was disappointed when the whole Shanahan thing fell apart for Sam. He wanted her to be happpy and he knew he could never be the one to make that happen.   
  
3 He was disappointed when descended Daniel kept calling him Jim. He couldn't understand it, when Daniel had whispered "Jack" so many times when Jack came, and then shouted it so many more times when Daniel did.  
  
4 He was disappointed in his weather-contingent knees and back. They reminded him of encroaching age, and he wasn't even ready to grow up yet.  
  
5 Above all else, he was disappointed in himself. He failed so many when he didn't lock the gun away; he failed to grieve and he failed to comfort Sara. Then he met Daniel, and he somehow learned to live with failure and disappointment and every other perceived shortcoming because Daniel knew and accepted those things and loved him anyway.


End file.
